pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.3
Version 1.3 is an update for the Wii U version of Pokkén Tournament released on June 15th, 2016. Changelog Battle Pokémon Lucario * Forward strong attack shield pressure reduced. * Bone Rush ~ Downward Swing Follow-up damage decreased. * Glitch fixed that causes Support Pokémon to be unable to be called after attacking in Burst Mode. Pikachu * Stall time of Nuzzle increased in order to allow grabs. * Opponent given more time to avoid Volt Shock Fist by blocking. Machamp * Hitstun on low stance strong attack reduced. Gardevoir * Backward weak attack is faster and deals more damage. Weavile * Hitstun of Icicle Crash ~ Signal Slash increased. * Taunt ~ Night Slash has less invincibility. Suicune * Weak Attack ~ Strong Attack pushes the opponent further. * Midair Weak Attack hitstun decreased. Charizard * Air Slash hitbox size increased. * Synergy Burst duration reduced. Gengar * Shadow Punch hitbox size increased. Blaziken * Endlag of low stance weak attack reduced. * Midair weak attack better at avoiding long range attacks. * Burst Attack no longer causes a guard break. Pikachu Libre * Combo damage of high stance weak attack reduced. * Followup to low stance weak attack made easier to avoid. * Duration of Synergy Burst reduced. Sceptile * Strong attack made to guard break less easily. * Bullet Seed grows faster. Chandelure * Lowered movement speed when using side ranged attack. * Duration of self-inflicted negative status from strong attack reduced. * Forward strong attack damage increased. Braixen * Backward ranged attack guard breaks less easily. * Strong attack made to allow for combos on grounded opponents more easily. * Fire Spin made to guard break less easily. * Flame Charge can be avoided less easily. * Glitch fixed that prevented Braixen from being able to jump out of Light Screen. *Midair dash modified. * Glitch fixed that causes Support Pokémon to be unable to be called after burst attack. * Burst attack no longer guard breaks. Garchomp * Counter modified to hit aerial opponents more easily. *Timing to block back strong attack changed. *Timing to counter low stance strong attack changed. * Dig altered to hit opponents in Burst Mode. * Stone Edge made less punishable on shield. * Burst attack modified to guarantee the opponent will not be hit if they guard on the first hit. Mewtwo *Timing of Mewtwo's Synergy Gauge decrease during counter changed. * Range of forward ranged attack reduced. * Backward ranged attack made slower and can now be stopped by Pokémon attacks. * Homing attack deals less hits during the second portion of the move. * Drain Punch increases Synergy Gauge further on first hit. * All Pokémon Moves drain Mewtwo's Synergy Gauge further. * Barrier made slower. * Confusion made easier to block. * Invincibility after missing Burst Attack reduced. Shadow Mewtwo * Counter can lead into more combos while in Burst Mode. * Back ranged attack has increased hitstun and transitions into Miracle Eye more easily. * Back ranged attack ~ Miracle Eye hitstun increased. * Startup and endlag of midair ranged attack increased. * Homing attack deals less hits during the second portion of the move. * Back midair dash modified to offer less time to interrupt the move. * Recoil damage from Vortex increased and damage on guarding opponents decreased. * Endlag on Recover decreased. * Recoil damage from Miracle Eye increased. * Thunder combos modified to work on airborne opponents. * Earthquake made easier to block. * Duration of Synergy Burst reduced. Support Pokémon Snivy * Damage increased from 42 to 63. Croagunk * Damage on guard increased. * Opponent's recoverable HP on hit decreased. Magneton * Damage increased from 78 to 104. Quagsire * Pushback on guard decreased. Diglett * Damage decreased. * Guard breaks less easily. Yveltal * Combos airborne opponents more easily. Latios *Recovers support gauge later. * Guard breaks less easily. Cresselia * Invincibility removed. Category:Updates